1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device, and particularly a display device capable of providing two-dimensional (2D) images and three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a requirement to provide realistic vision, the display technology is developed to provide not only high-solution and large-size images, but also provide 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display images with visual effect and on-the-spot feeling.
Prior 3D stereoscopic display technology is performed by providing two-view images, which are images divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image and conveying to the observer's left eye and right eye. The left-eye image and the right-eye image are fused into perception of a 3D scene by observer's brain. For instance, anaglyph images are used to provide 3D images of stereoscopic effect, which are viewed with 2 color glasses (each lens a chromatically opposite color, usually red and cyan). The picture contains two differently filtered colored images, one for each eye. However, the observers have to wear the 2 color glasses and the images viewed through the 2 color glasses are color-shifted and failed to present original color of the images.
In the next generation of display technology, a 3D stereoscopic display device is developed to provide 3D stereoscopic scenes without wearing specially made glasses. In addition, the 3D stereoscopic images are presented as their original colors.